1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to an inertial navigation system for determining a vehicle's heading, and more specifically to detecting the vehicle reverse motion and verifying vehicle's heading when vehicle is travelling in forward direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Determination of accurate vehicle heading (i.e., the direction in which the vehicle is currently facing) can be critical in certain vehicles like military vehicles with mounted launchers. For example, to direct a launcher for launching a projectile in the direction of the vehicle's heading, the vehicle's heading should be determined. However, a compass may not be useful in detecting the heading as the metallic body of the vehicle may interfere with the compass' proper functioning. A Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) receiver may provide a heading for such vehicles, but the heading may not be accurate. For example, the GNSS receiver may incorrectly determine a vehicle moving in reverse gear as having a heading in the direction of the vehicle's reverse motion.